A Break To Remember
by strawberry-x
Summary: After 4 years of hard work, Ryou and Keiichiro are finally rewarding the Mew Mews. But is there a hidden motive in this seemingly innocent act of kindness? RyouIchigo
1. Surprises

Yay! Im back and with another fanfic for you guys to read  
Once again it is set after Deep Blue and I have ignored A La Mode. It is set three years later and ages are as follows:

Ichigo: 16  
Mint: 16  
Lettuce: 16  
Pudding: 11  
Zakuro: 18  
Ryou: 18  
Keiichiro: 24

Ryou shall be doing all the disclaimers for this one!

Ryou: I am?  
Me: Yes  
Ryou: Why?  
Me: So that I don't get sent to jail  
Ryou: Fine, she does not own Tokyo Mew Mew  
Me: Good! Have a cookie!  
Ryou: -.- Don't patronize me.

-x-

In the three years since the end of Deep Blue, things had changed. All the Mews had kept their powers, after all, every other week there was a rogue  
Chimera Anima that had some how escaped. So, three years on and the Mew Mews were still at work, both in the saving the word business and in the  
cafe business. Ryou and Keiichiro had given them them option to leave the cafe. The attacks were not so frequent anymore so the girls were not needed  
to be around 24/7, yet all had declined and all had stayed on, all saying it was just for the money but they all knew that if they quit they would miss it  
too much and life carried on as normal, or as normal as it could be.

The schools were all closed for summer and all the girls were looking forward to some free time to relax and enjoy themselves, however, one evening,  
each girl received a phone call from Keiichiro asking them to be at the cafe early the following morning, as him and Ryou had some news for them.  
Curious as to what it may be, all agreed happily, apart from Ichigo who was distraught at the idea of having to wake up even earlier then usual. However,  
even she managed to make it to the cafe at the requested time the next morning. They all sat around a table in the cafe. The warm summer sun was already  
bright in the clear blue sky. Keiichiro smiled at each of them while Ryou just looked at each of them in turn, his blue eyes finally reaching Ichigo, and it was  
there that they stayed, "I am very happy that you all managed to get here on time. Now, I know that you will all be wondering why me and Ryou have brought  
you here this early." There was a mumble of agreement at Keiichiro's words. He smiled and continued, "Well, for nearly five years now you have all proven  
yourselves as the perfect fighting force, and we have decided to reward you for that." He smiled as he gave each girl a leaflet and Ryou stepped forward. A  
smug look on his face, "In three days time we will be taking you all on a week long holiday to the Tranquil Waters Hot Spring Resort, which I have  
arranged to be closed for the week we are there, so we will have it to ourselves." The girls each stared at him before letting out a scream of delight and  
jumping up and down. Keiichiro and Ryou looked at each other, grinning.

Later that evening, once each girl had asked their questions and found out that the guys had fixed a lot of things up before hand, such as arranging  
childcare for Puddings siblings and making sure Zakuro had no modelling jobs during that week, they made their ways home, each with a grin on her  
face and that night, each girl rang the cafe to confirm that their parents had consented, apart from Pudding of course, and that just left Ryou to go to sleep  
and to dream about his Strawberry, and the real reason behind this holiday, he was going to finally tell her the truth.

-x-

First chapter done! I will probably write one chapter each night, maybe every other night, apart from today where I may just write the next chapter and  
maybe the next two

R&R and if you have any suggestions of things you would like to see in this story please let me know and I will try to put it in!

strawberry-x


	2. Smiling

Yay! Im back and with another fanfic for you guys to read

Once again it is set after Deep Blue and I have ignored A La Mode. It is set three years later and ages are as follows:

Ichigo: 16  
Mint: 16  
Lettuce: 16  
Pudding: 11  
Zakuro: 18  
Ryou: 18  
Keiichiro: 24

Now, over to Ryou!

Ryou: Again?Me: Yes again!  
Ryou: And why should I?  
Me: Because if you dont I will take all the fluff out of this story!  
Ryou: Fine, fine! sadie is no where near clever enough to think of something as brillient as Tokyo Mew Mew and so  
does not own it.  
Me: Thank you.  
Ryou: -.- whatever

-x-

"AHHHH! IM GOING TO BE LATE!" It was the day of the trip and a tired and frantic Ichigo was running around her bedroom  
trying to get ready. They had arranged to meet at the cafe at 9am and it was already 8.30am! She went through her morning  
routine quickly and grabbed her bags. Meeting her father downstairs, she ignored his grumbled about being too young as he  
took her bags and they both went to the car. Once at the cafe, it took Ichigo only 5 minutes to get her father to leave, but not  
before shooting an accusing look at Ryou, who had been waiting for her outside the cafe. He took her bags and smirked, "Your  
late again Strawberry." She glared at him, "I wouldn't be so late if you had given us a reasonable time to get here by." He just  
rolled his eyes and went inside, Ichigo following. As everyone else was already there, they were quickly waiting outside the cafe  
for their ride. After a few minutes a mini bus appeared at the end of the road. It was a nice one and looked comfortable. Keiichiro  
and Ryou got all the bags on before themselves getting in. The girls were already seated and one look around told Ryou that the  
only free seat was by Ichigo. She was so busy starting out of the window that she barely noticed as he sat next to her. One  
poke in her ribs, however, alerted her to his presence, and if was only when a soft chuckle was heard from him that she realised  
her cat ears had popped up. She glared at him and batted his hand away as he began to stroke the soft fur. They had been  
told the bus ride would take most of the day, but to Ichigo, it seemed it would feel much longer.

Indeed it take most of the day, the sun was starting to set when the bus parked in front of a beautiful building. It was on a cliff  
over looking a clam sea below. A beautiful sight and one which Ichigo couldn't take her eyes off until Mint dragged her away.  
A kind looking woman, around mid 30's showed them to their rooms. Ichigo was sharing with Mint, Pudding with Lettuce and  
Zakuro had her own room at her request. Ryou and Keiichiro also shared a room. As soon as they walked in, the cat girl smiled.  
The room was beautiful. It was coloured with white a pale pink. It couldn't have been better. Or so she thought until Mint  
called her and she saw that they had a balcony which over looked the sea, now coloured in fiery oranges from the sun. She  
jumped up and down with glee. Once the girls unpacked, they left their room and found the other three girls had also finished.  
Heading the the guys room, they waited outside until they had finished. Once all seven were present they decided to head down  
to the restaurant. At first there was a fuss about outfits, until Keiichiro calmly explained that as it was their first night, it  
didn't matter what they wore.

Ryou had been true to his word. There was not a soul at the resort apart from themselves and the staff. She couldn't help but  
smile as she thought how much he would have had to pay the owners to let them do this. Over dinner the guys explained a  
few more things. Such as the rules. Keiichiro had managed to make it so they were allowed to wear their swimming  
gear in the hot springs, something not usually allowed. The girls hadn't thought of this before and so were pretty relieved  
when they were told. They were also told that on their final night, there would be a small dance for them to enjoy, a  
sort of end of the holiday thing, but they also explained that the clothing would be provided for them. The girls all knew that  
it must have been Ryou who paid for it all and all gave him thanks. Once everyone was full, they retired to their rooms so that  
they could have an early night after a day of travelling. Mint fell asleep almost straight away, but Ichigo lay awake. Her bed  
was nearest the balcony and so she had opened the doors and curtains to let in the sounds of the sea and cool breeze. She  
couldn't help smiling, and thats how she went to sleep, smiling.

-x-

Done. Well after this there will be seven more chapters, one for each day of the holiday, plus one for the ride home, so it will  
be around 10 chapters long when it's finished.

Once again, R&R and if you have any ideas, please let me know

strawberry-x


	3. Relaxation

Once again it is set after Deep Blue and I have ignored A La Mode. It is set three years later and ages are as follows:

Ichigo: 16  
Mint: 16  
Lettuce: 16  
Pudding: 11  
Zakuro: 18  
Ryou: 18  
Keiichiro: 24

SOOOO sorry about the wait :( I'v got quite a few bits of coursework to get done so my updates will be more irregular, I shall be adding the  
chapters whenever I find a spare slot in my time lol.

pokes Ryou  
Me: Can you do the disclaimer please?  
Ryou: I was sleeping.  
Me: Well your awake now.  
Ryou: Thanks to you!  
Me: You'll get over it.  
Ryou: She does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, she could't come up with something so clever.

-x-

A groan escaped Ichigo as Mint pokes her in the ribs a few times, "Five more minutes.." she mumbled as Mint gave a small  
laugh, "Ichigo, wake up, it's 10am and the others are already downstairs." Ichigo opened one blurry eye and gave a faint nod  
before falling out of her bed and walking slowly to the bathroom. When she came out, showered and in a pink bikini with a  
strawverry on the biki top, she noticed that Mint had also changed, into a dark blue one pice with a silver stripe down one side.  
They grabbed their stuff and made their way down to the baths, where they found the others waiting.

They smiled and waved when they spotted each other and Ichigo had time to see what each person was wearing. Pudding  
was a in a ligth yellow bikini, Zakuro was in a black bikini with a purple pattern and trim and Lettuce had on a light green one  
piece. Keiichiro was wearing red swimming shorts and her eyes had to do a double take as she came across Ryou. He looked  
almost godlike in black swim shorts. His blonde hair looked like it was glowing in the sunlight. She blushed slightly as she  
though this and quickly looked away before he spotted her staring. As they each entered the baths, each girl gave a sigh  
of happiness. It was so relaxing and each was extreamly over due for a break. Ichigo leant back, so her head was resting  
on the side. Her eyes were closed. She smiled as she listned to the other girls talk among themselves. She could hear Ryou  
and Keiichiro talking as well, though as it was mostly science based she frowned and opened her eyes. Looking at them, she  
glared, "Hey, guys! This is meant to be relaxing, so stop talking about work!" Keiichiro gave a small laugh and agreed, while  
Ryou just remained silent. He watched as she once gain closed her eyes.

When he had seen her that morning, in her bikini, he had to look away to hide the blush that had formed on his face. She  
looked stunning, and it was the first time he had seen her in swimming atire since the trip to the beach all those years ago.  
She had changed a lot in that time, and it was hard not to notice. He had felt her eyes on him before they entered the baths.  
He knew she was looking at him, but he couldn't let her see his face. With a shake of his head he to joined his strawberry  
in the act of relaxation, and soon found that he was half asleep. Only faintly aware of the goings on around him.

All too soon Keiichiro made the suggestion that they go to their rooms and get ready for the night. Glancing at a near by clock,  
Ryou was surprised to see that it was already 5pm. Nothing had happened much that day. They only talked and relaxed, still  
getting use to their new surroundings. Each person gave a murmer of agreement and slowly made their way out of the warm  
water, very reluctantly Ryou also got out and followed Keiichiro and the girls back to the main building. As he entered his own  
room, he caught a glimps of Ichigo laughing with Mint. He smiled and closed the door.

Ichigo smiled as she got out of the shower.She was wide awake now and quite cheerful. She put on her pijamas as she walked onto  
the balcony. The cool sea breeze was drying her hair for her. She smiled as she watched the sun's rays bounce off the bright  
sea and turn it orange. Once her hair was reasonaly dry, she went back inside to get ready. Half an hour later and she was ready,  
as was Mint. They had been informed to dress smart casual, nothing too fancy, just so that they looked nice. Ichigo had  
chosen to wear a dark red pleated skirt, a white silk blouse and black dolly shoes. Her hair was done in it's usual fashion.

The two girls made their way to the dining area, and blushed slightly with embarresment as it was clear they were late, and all the  
others had been waiting, with Ryou looking rather annoyed. Taking the seat opposite Ryou, she gave him an apologetic smile, which  
he returned with a small kick to her shin under the table. She glared at him but said nothing, better to just pretend it never happened.  
The night went peacefully. There were no arguments and no one was too upset about Mint and Ichigo being late, apart from Ryou  
of course. Once they had finished their deserts, they slowly began to leave the table. Ichigo however, headed to the terrace which was  
attached to the dining area. It was very pretty, the moonliht lit up the area, with its flowers and water features. She sat herself on a  
near by bench and closed her eyes, smiling to herself and the serenity of it all. She only opened her eyes however, when she felt  
the uncomfortably feeling that she was being watched. Looking around, she though she caught sight of a pair of blue eyes, but they  
dissapeared too quickly for her to be sure. Shaking her head slightly, she made her way to her room, to find Mint already asleep,  
and she was snoring rather unflatteringly. Maybe she would have to tape that one night as a bit of blackmail, Ichigo mused, before  
she to crawled under her covers and slipped into a peaceful sleep.

-x-

I know nothing much happened, but it was only their first proper day there. Again, I am sorry about the wait, but until my coursework  
is done, updates will be more irregular. However, I do have half term next week, so I will try to get more done then!

Please R&R and give any suggestions!

strawberry-x


End file.
